


From Power Couple To Power Parents?

by KatiePaterow



Series: Vermish Fluff-fest [7]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Potential Adoption, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiePaterow/pseuds/KatiePaterow
Summary: Hamish and Vera talk about taking things further.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Vermish Fluff-fest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805050
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	From Power Couple To Power Parents?

After the meeting they had with Council, Vera angrily stomped out of the room where it was held. Hamish followed suit, closing the door carefully behind them. Even when in heels, the angered woman stormed away quicker than he expected. He was just certain that he was in for a treat.

“Can you believe it?” _And there it was._ As they reached the exit to the building, Hamish tried to keep up with her pace. She only allowed herself to look back at him when she was complaining.

"Vera, darling, I think it would be advisable if you took a breather." While it was becoming exhausting listening to her scoff to herself, again and again, he still took entertainment from it. The grin in his face was something he cannot stop from showing.

Once Vera heeded his advice, she noticed the expression he had and immediately glared at the amused-looking man that happened to be in a relationship with her. She instantly found herself shaking her head in exasperation, and grabbed the man's hand before continuing their journey towards their car.

“After everything we have done for this Order, they have the audacity to give us an ultimatum? And adopting Maddox Coventry?” She proceeded with her ranting while dragging Hamish, who still was unfazed by her fuming. 

“Well, considering what they’re willing to take away, I‘d say you have no choice.” He reasoned out.

She was driven to an absolute halt, unable to fathom what he was saying. They were in the middle of a wide parking lot where anyone could barge in their discussion at any time. Vera, of course, did not let anything hinder her. "Oh, you can't be seriously considering this!" 

"I'm just saying, we'd be making a better life for the kid. And if he grows up with parents like us? He's gonna turn out to be amazing! I mean, come on. Aren't you tired of being just the power couple?" Despite finding his statement thoroughly ridiculous, she couldn't help but crack a smile at the very absurdity.

"Okay, first of all, who says we're a _power couple_? And next, I didn't know you already had experiences as a parent."

"Oh, please. Vera, don't disrespect this relationship. We're not A power couple. We're THE power couple." He mockingly argued. “And like I’ve said, he could benefit from having us as guidance. We don’t want him to be another Edward Coventry, do we?”

She sighed in defeat, her entire aura turning to complete seriousness. “As much as I’d like that, I don’t think I’m cut out to be one.”

Hamish found that to be terribly false. His hands reached for both of hers. “A parent? You? You’re gonna be the greatest mother on the planet- heck, the universe even, in every realm. Do you know how I know that? You are basically a parent to every acolyte, medicum, and magistratus. Perhaps a cold, distant one, but still. And you would have done anything for your daughter.”

It seemed like she wasn't convinced. This was clearly something she genuinely feared or else, she would not be this bothered. “But what if I only wanted to be good for her because I wanted to prove myself something?” 

He shrugged. “That might have been a reason, but it’s undeniable your love for her. Even to this day, I know you’d still do anything for her if only you could.”

“Hamish Duke?”

“Yes, that’s my name.”

“You’re amazing.”

I squinted my eyes at her, testing the waters. “Because I’m so good at changing your mind?”

There was a long pause before she found the courage. “I’ll think about it.” She started walking again, letting go of one his of hands but still gripping the other one.

“And we need to have a very lengthy and serious discussion about what this means for us,” was her persistence.

“By that you mean?”

“We live in separate houses. How are we both taking care of the boy if we don’t live under the same roof?” Her attempt to sound nonchalant did not quite succeed. In fact, she was overselling it, and it was a dead giveaway that she was apprehensive.

His lips curled into a smile at the sight of her unsure. It was unusual yet still lovable. He thought it was precisely like her. “Either I know you too well, or I’m too confident in my knowledge, but I think you just asked me to move in with you.”

She shot him a look. “Not exactly. You own an entire apartment building. If we both agreed to move there, I wouldn’t refuse.”

“You really willing to leave your isolated mansion to live in the middle of the city with a bunch of strangers in the same building? Oh, no. Someone’s smitten.” A laugh escaped both their mouths.

“You’re ridiculous.” Vera snorted. 

“But I thought I was amazing?” He teased. “Fine, fine. I’m gonna stop, but only because you don’t play fair when you get annoyed.”

They eventually found their vehicle and unwillingly let go of each other. After the two found their places and Hamish drove away, Vera took ahold of his free hand and motioned for him to respond to the earlier conversation.

“We will talk about this. Seriously. But we should do it while we aren’t walking or driving outside where we can be distracted by just about anything. We will talk about this when we get home.” At this point, did they have to consider where they were moving?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Fluff-fest is back! <3 hope y'all love this one as much as I did when I thought of this the first time. Leave whatever you wanna leave.


End file.
